Tess
Tess is a 13-year-old girl who acts as Day's partner in crime and caretaker. She was abandoned by her parents and taken in by Day when she was only 10. She is very skilled when it comes to medical care, and enjoys taking care of people. In Prodigy, she seems to have matured a bit, which is noticed by the perceptive June. Physical Appearance author Marie Lu]] Tess has reddish-brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. In Prodigy, she cuts her hair short, causing Day not to notice her at first. She is nearsighted. '''Biography' It is said that Tess was the youngest of a family of 5 children. Her parents, not having enough money to feed everyone, threw her out of the house when she was about 9 years old. She was rummaging through a trash can in the Nima sector when Day first called out to her. Day asked her if he could join her, she didn`t respond though so he joined her anyways. When Day got within ten feet from her, Tess screamed and ran away, tripping in the process. When he ran over to her to help her, she started crying and tried to defend herself from him. Day then offered to help her, and she agreed and now the two have been closer than ever. 'Relationships' [[Day|'Day']] Tess and Day have been partners for years now. They have a very close relationship and know each other better than anyone. In the second book Prodigy, it appears that Tess a fallen head over heels for Day. However, Day is in love with June. So in result she is seen giving Day small hints about why he should leave June. In Champion, when Day meets Tess for the first time in the book, he apologizes to her for leaving her. Tess tells him how it was her fault for being so dependent on him. She tells her that Day before meant everything to her (not just her lover). Tess says that Day was her parent, brother, someone she took care of, her friend, and someone she loved. Day also notices that Tess was "into" him. Kaede commented that he and Tess made a good match, and he quietly agreed. However, he still chose June over Tess, and wanted to stay as friends as Tess was "Tess". Tess's jealousy of June is also obvious throughout the story. [[Baxter|'Baxter']] Baxter is a Patriot Runner. He is first announced in Prodigy. Small hints are dropped throughout the story about feelings between him and Tess because he occasionally put his arm around her neck. It is said that Day dislikes that because of the fact that he hates Baxter. However, it is assumed any feelings between the two possibly ended when Day and Baxter got into a physical fight. 'Personality' author Marie Lu'']] Tess is very kind and caring, and she takes care of Day a lot (before and during Legend). She is protective and depends on Day at the beginning of Legend. For that reason, she was very stingy and cold to June during Prodigy. She matures a lot in Champion, since she no longer depends on Day. Since coming to terms that Day is not her only protector now, she becomes good friends with June and regularly comes to her birthdays in the epilogue. She is stated by Day to have a love for music. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Tess Category:Female Category:Main characters Category:Appears in Legend Category:Appears in Prodigy Category:Appears in Champion